1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for testing a coaxial accuracy of two holes of an object.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, to test coaxial accuracy of two holes of an object, the object needs to be taken to a testing room away from the product line and is tested by projective measurements or three dimensional testing devices, which is time consuming.